


Giving in

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dildos, Dom Regina, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Sub Emma, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina is angry at Emma for something and is prepared to fight the sheriff for dominance but finds it much easier than she had hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving in

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a continuation of Uncontrolled but as it is mostly smut there's no need to read it to understand the minor plot there is ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

Regina was angry. It was late and she was already in bed, lights off, but couldn't sleep. The thoughts of the blonde sheriff wouldn't leave her mind and Regina let them wander, vividly seeing the day's earlier events before her eyes. 

Emma had fucked her hard against the desk and then, seconds after her orgasm, the sheriff left her naked and handcuffed with a cuff key in her hands. 

It wasn't the reason for her anger, though. It actually didn't even take that long to get free of the cuffs. She loved being dominated by Emma, being taken roughly against a desk by her and then left almost helpless after they were done. She even liked the feeling of being bare beneath her blouse and skirt as Emma had taken both her bra and her panties. The memory of a wild gleam in the sheriff's green eyes as she punished her and then fucked her sent a sparkling shiver down Regina's spine and a gentle tingle between her legs. 

It was the sheriff's mocking smirk that angered Regina. Emma obviously thought that she could just take Regina that easily, fuck her and have her coming back for more. 

'All you have to do is come over and ask nicely.' She had said, confident that Regina would come to her over and over again, eager to be taken by the sheriff, as if the way she played the mayor's body was so unique that Regina couldn't get it anywhere else. 

It was unique, Regina realized, and it angered her even more. The way the blonde teased her, punished her and sent her over the edge was like nothing she had ever felt before. Nobody's fingers could manipulate her body quite as well as Emma's, not even her own. 

But Emma was never to know that. 

She was, however, to get familiar with something else, Regina decided, as she tossed the covers to the side, rose from her bed, turned on the bedside lamp and walked up to her huge wardrobe. 

She opened the doors and quickly found what she was looking for on the upper shelf. It was a big black box where she kept all her sex toys. Setting the box on the lower shelf, Regina opened it, and quickly saw what she was looking for. A big red dildo laid in the right bottom corner of the box, unused. Regina had bought it a while ago but hadn't gotten around to try it. 

The sheriff will have to tell her how it feels as she will be the first one to try it, Regina thought as she picked the toy up and examined its form, imagining shoving it inside the sheriff's wet pussy and making her squirm. 

Snapping out of the pleasurable vision, Regina closed the box and put it back to its place. She then found the jacket she had intended to wear tomorrow and slipped the dildo inside its pocket and closed the wardrobe. With a content smile, Regina went back to bed and fell asleep, in her mind already hearing the sheriff moan her name as she made her cum. 

~

The next day at work the only thing Regina could focus on was the clock. She tried to concentrate on doing her job but her mind was empty as she waited for the lunch break when she knew the sheriff would come to leave some of the paperwork from the previous days. The mayor closed her eyes, and imagined tossing the red leather jacket on the white marble floor of her office after she had ripped it off the sheriff's body. 

When the lunch came, she quickly sorted out the papers on her desk so she would have more space on it as it was exactly where she intended to fuck Emma. 

She soon heard footsteps down the hall that could only be the sheriff's and lifted her head up at the knock on her door. 

Emma entered the office, holding a huge pile of papers and greeted her casually, as if the previous night had never even happened. 

"Afternoon, madame mayor." She said, her tone relaxed. 

"Sheriff." Regina answered and a pair of dark brown eyes met bright green ones, the events of last night quickly flashing between them. "I believe these are the papers we've discussed last week?" 

Emma hummed approvingly as she dumped the pile on the desk in front of Regina. 

"Would you mind putting those on that table?" The mayor pointed to the big table behind Emma which was empty except for a bowl full of big red apples. "I'm gonna need my desk free for what I intend to do next." 

The sheriff rolled her eyes, ignoring the mayor's latest statement as she collected the papers and made her way to where the mayor had requested. 

As Emma once again dumped the pile of papers on the surface and quickly began sorting them in three smaller piles, Regina got up from behind her desk and made her way to the office door. 

Emma lifted her head in confusion. 

"Regina?" She asked, puzzled. 

But the brunette had reached the door and stopped, closed them and swiftly locked them with a quick motion of her wrist. 

Emma's eyes darkened in lust as understanding hit her and she made her way back to the mayor's desk, eyes never leaving the mocking brown ones. 

"I thought we agreed to do this at my office, madame mayor. You see, I don't have any of my equipment here with me." The blonde smirked. 

There was that smugness again, Regina thought as the anger from last night returned, filling her mind. She launched herself towards Emma and pressed her against the table with her body. 

The sheriff furrowed her brow, questioning. 

"You're not gonna need anything for what I have planned for you today, sheriff Swan." She whispered in the blonde's ear, pressing her harder against the table, her hands on the sheriff's hips. 

"You see, sheriff Swan, as much as I didn't appreciate you leaving me the way you did last night-" She paused and nipped Emma's earlobe between her teeth, licking it tentatively and making the sheriff gasp. "You thinking _you're_ the one who will always make _me_ orgasm is the notion I'm going to prove wrong." She sank her teeth into the blonde's earlobe, making her groan in pain and push Regina away.

"What are you gonna do, madame mayor?" She asked as she touched her ear which was already beginning to swell. "Are you gonna fuck me on this perfectly neat desk of yours? You're gonna let me soak it with my cum?" She finished angrily. 

Regina swallowed hard as her eyes darkened with lust. 

"Why yes, miss Swan, that's precisely what I intend to do." She answered in a low, husky voice. 

Emma squirmed against the side of the table. 

"Then get on with in, madame mayor. I haven't had a proper fuck in a while." She responded in an angry tone, fueling Regina's desire for her further. 

The brunette took one slow step towards her. 

"Is that so, miss Swan?" She cooed, never breaking their eye contact. "In that case, today's your lucky day." She then launched herself towards the blonde and pinned her to the desk roughly, her hands lifted the sheriff's hips a little so that Emma was sitting on the mayor's desk. Regina spread her legs and stood between them, her hands on Emma's ass, and pressed a rough kiss on the sheriff's lips. 

They kissed passionately for a while and Emma felt her wetness soak through her panties. She smirked into a kiss, hoping she would soak through her tight jeans as well, and leave a stain of her wetness on the mayor's tidy desk. 

Regina broke the kiss and looked Emma straight in the eyes. 

"Are you gonna be my obedient little sheriff and let me fuck you until you beg me to stop?" She whispered seductively. 

Emma grunted in annoyance and ground her damp core against Regina's legs. 

"Fuck, yes." She managed and Regina withdrew from between her legs, denying her the delicious friction. "Just fuck me already, Regina." She finished, impatiently. 

"It's madame mayor to you, sheriff." Regina corrected her and slid Emma's red jacket down her arms, pulled it towards herself and tossed it to the floor behind her desk. She then lifted Emma's shirt off her body and the blonde willingly lifted her hands, letting Regina pull the piece of clothing off of her and throw it to the floor as well. Regina then pulled Emma's bra to the side without unclasping it and went straight for the nipple. 

When the tip of Regina's tongue connected with her sensitive flesh, Emma arched her back and cursed, earning a displeased hum from Regina. 

The mayor then withdrew from her nipple. 

"There will be no cursing, sheriff." She said as her fingers pinched both Emma's nipples. "In fact, you're not allowed to make any noises whatsoever until I say so." Emma shivered as the nipple stimulation sent a new wave of wetness between her legs. "And right now-" Regina continued, tweaking and pulling at her nipples. "I don't say so." She released the blonde's nipples and knelt to undo her boots. 

Emma watched as the mayor tossed them aside and went for her jeans, unzipping them and pulling them down her legs. As the brunette threw the jeans aside, the sheriff's badge unfastened from the belt and rolled aside with a loud clank. Finally, Regina hooked her fingers under Emma's panties and pulled them down, sudden contact of her heated core with cold air making the blonde shiver. 

Emma noticed that Regina didn't toss her panties away as carelessly as she did with her other clothes. They landed just a few feet away from them. 

Regina then took her former place between Emma's legs and pressed their lips together. The mayor's tongue soon entered the sheriff's mouth and Emma's hands clutched onto the brunette's back, pulling her closer. 

Regina's hands returned to Emma's breasts where they continued to play with her nipples as they kissed. Soon, Regina let her hands wonder down Emma's belly, her nails digging into her muscles not so gently and Emma arched her back to the pleasurable touch. They broke the kiss when the mayor slid one of her hands behind Emma's back to keep her in place and the other reached her heated core and quickly found her clit. 

Emma bit her lip to muffle the moans that threatened to escape her throat and ground her core against Regina's fingers. 

The mayor dipped her fingers lower to soak them in Emma's wetness. She smirked in pleasure at the amount of juices she found there, dipped her fingers to wet them and returned to Emma's clit. She began to circle the little nub at the apex of the blonde's thighs and Emma began rocking her hips against Regina's fingers as she lifted one of her hands to her mouth and covered her mouth with it to stop the little noises of pleasure escaping it. 

Satisfied with the sheriff's obedience, Regina increased the speed of her ministrations on the blonde's clit and Emma's body shivered violently, her eyes closing shut in pleasure. 

Regina leaned to her ear. 

"You may scream my name when you come, sheriff." She whispered, pulled Emma's hand from her mouth and pinched her clit. 

Emma's whole body shuddered and her mouth opened in a silent scream as her orgasm overtook her and Regina's hand clutched onto the blonde's ass to keep her in place as the other drew rough circles on Emma's clit, helping her ride out her orgasm. 

"Fuck, yes, Regina!" She moaned as her body slowly calmed, her breathing returned to normal and Regina slowed her ministrations on the blonde's clit. With one final flick she withdrew both her hands from Emma's body and pressed a kiss on her lips. 

Emma's body felt light and heavy at the same time as she finally broke the kiss and slid down from the table. 

Just as Emma was about to bend down on her still trembling legs to pick up her shirt, Regina's voice stopped her movements. 

"Just what do you think you're doing, sheriff?" Regina asked, her eyes still dark with lust as she straightened her jacket. 

"Leaving?" Emma didn't understand what it was that the mayor still wanted from her. 

Regina took a slow step towards her so their faces were mere inches apart. 

"Did you really think for even a second that I'd let you leave this room after just one orgasm?" 

Emma swallowed as Regina's words sent a new wave of wetness between her legs. Green eyes questioningly stared straight into the dark brown ones. 

"No, miss Swan. I'm gonna fuck you for as long as _I_ please." Emma saw a wild sparkle in the mayor's dark eyes. "Now, be a good sheriff and return to your former place."

Emma knew she could resist, she could tell Regina she wasn't willing to play this game of power anymore, she could leave the mayor's office any time she wanted to. 

The problem was that she didn't want to. They were too far gone in this. She wanted Regina to do just as she'd promised - to fuck her for as long as the mayor wanted. 

Before Emma could comprehend what she was doing, her legs obediently carried her back to the side of the table and she lifted herself up, pressing her ass to the cold surface that was sticky and wet with her juices. 

Regina smirked at her. 

"Now that's more like it." 

In a heartbeat, her body was positioned between Emma's legs once again, her fingers on the blonde's clit as their lips crashed into another passionate kiss. 

Regina circled Emma's clit a few times then lowered her hand to the sheriff's wet opening and slowly dipped two fingers inside Emma's pussy. The blonde whimpered and moaned loudly into the kiss. 

Regina broke the kiss and traced her tongue to the sheriff's ear, leaving a wet trail of kisses on Emma's cheek. 

"Remember, sheriff-" She began in a warning tone. "You're only allowed to open your mouth when you cum." 

Emma bit her lip and Regina nodded contently. 

With her fingers still inside the sheriff's pussy, now pumping in and out slowly and her thumb circling Emma's clit, Regina noticed the blonde's stare was fixed on her hand. Smirking, Regina decided it was time for the best part. She trailed her other hand to the pocket of her jacket making sure the sheriff's eyes followed her movement and slowly pulled the red dildo out of it. 

Emma's lust clouded eyes widened when she saw the toy and Regina felt more wetness on the fingers that she had inside the sheriff. 

"Yes, miss Swan." Regina whispered seductively as she lifted the dildo to her mouth, stuck out her tongue and licked it all the way up its length. Emma's hips jerked towards Regina's fingers and her back arched in pleasure when they filled her pussy. "I'm going to fuck your wet little cunt until I grow tired of you screaming my name while you cum." 

Willing herself to keep her mouth shut, Emma just nodded eagerly and spread her legs even further apart, making more space for Regina. 

After the mayor decided that the toy was wet enough with her saliva, she slowly lowered it to the sheriff's opening and pressed the tip inside Emma's wet pussy, looking up to see her face. The blonde's green eyes were tightly shut, her teeth were sunk into her lower lip to prevent herself from making any sound and her fingers clutched to the sides of the desk so tightly, her knuckles were white. 

Satisfied with the blonde's current state, Regina positioned herself more comfortably between Emma's legs and, without a warning, shoved the dildo all the way inside the sheriff's wet cunt. 

The force of Regina's first thrust bent Emma's body backwards and she sank her teeth into her lip so hard she almost drew blood. Regina stilled the dildo inside Emma and waited for the blonde to adjust to its size. 

Regina's thumb found the blonde's clit and circled it, gentler than before, almost soothingly. Pleasure shot down Emma's spine and she began thrusting her hips back and forth, encouraging Regina to fuck her with the dildo. 

Slowly, Regina withdrew the red toy from Emma's cunt and pushed it inside steadily, her finger circling the sheriff's clit quickly. 

It only took a few thrusts of dildo until Emma's walls tightened and her body shivered in another orgasm. 

"Regina!" She shouted as the mayor stilled the dildo inside her pussy once again and pinched her clit, letting her slowly come down from her high. "Fuck!" She moaned as the mayor began thrusting the toy in and out of her pussy again, this time quicker and rougher. 

Regina's forceful thrusts rocked Emma's body back and forth and the blonde clutched onto the mayor's arms, pulling herself closer to Regina and positioning her chin on the mayor's shoulder. 

Regina's first impulse was to push the sheriff down on the desk on her back and keep her there while she fucked her but she realized the position they were in right now made her feel much closer to Emma, and she wrapped her hand around the sheriff's back, keeping them close as her other hand relentlessly fucked the blonde's pussy and teased her clit. 

They moved like that for a few minutes, Regina's every forceful thrust entering Emma's body and then returning to hers when the blonde's head rocked against her shoulder. 

Keeping her rhythm fast and steady, Regina raked her nails down Emma's back and pinched her clit hard, sending the sheriff over the edge for the third time. 

Emma's walls clenched violently as Regina continued thrusting the dildo in and out of her pussy, thumb squeezing her clit, her arm on her back, keeping their bodies pressed together. 

"Yes, Regina, fuck me." Emma managed through ragged breaths. "Fuck me for as long as you want." 

"Are you sure you can handle it, sheriff Swan?" The brunette asked teasingly, the thrusts of the dildo in Emma's pussy never ceasing. 

"Try me." Emma breathed against Regina's ear and the mayor quickened her thrusts, now pumping the toy in and out of Emma's pussy with all her strength. 

Emma realized she couldn't keep silent anymore. Every hard thrust elicited a moan, a whimper or some curse word from her lips and even Regina's name every once in a while. 

However, the mayor didn't seem to mind. She didn't remind Emma to keep quiet again and the blonde found herself growing louder and louder with every thrust. 

After a few minutes of rough pounding, Emma realized Regina wasn't working her clit anymore, making it hard for her to cum. The blonde was losing her patience, she ached for one more release. 

"Fuck, Regina, just make me cum already." She managed as hard thrusts in her cunt rocked her body back and forth. 

Regina smirked at the blonde's impatience and her finger quickly found and pinched Emma's clit, making her moan loudly. 

"Cum for me, Emma." She whispered in exhaustion, pounding the blonde's pussy as hard and rough as she could. "Cum all over my desk." 

And she did. Emma's walls clenched wildly as her muscles spasmed, Regina's finger squeezing her clit as she stilled the dildo deep inside the sheriff's pussy. 

"Regina!" Emma moaned loudly and the sound echoed through the room, making Regina's legs weak. Emma sank her nails into Regina's arms and her teeth into Regina's neck, eliciting a low groan from the mayor. 

When Emma's orgasm faded, her body was left weak and heavy and she knew if Regina wasn't holding her she would collapse so she clutched onto the brunette's body tightly. It seemed that it occurred to Regina as well, as she kept still in their embrace, holding Emma's limp body against hers. 

When the sheriff finally collected herself, Regina withdrew from between Emma's legs, the blonde's arms falling weakly by her sides. 

Regina gently pulled the dildo out of Emma's drenched pussy. The toy was dripping wet, as were Emma's thighs and Regina's once neatly clean desk. Regina put the dildo next to Emma on the desk and seeing the sheriff's current state she bent down and collected Emma's clothes, tossing them her way. 

Emma fixed her bra and put her shirt back on. But when she looked for her panties, they were nowhere to be found. 

When she heard a slight chuckle, Emma turned to Regina and saw the mayor carefully tucking the still wet dildo into her panties and putting the two objects inside the pocket from which she pulled the toy out in the first place. 

"Seriously, madame mayor?" She smirked at Regina who smirked right back at her. "Is that our thing now?" 

"We don't have _a thing_." Regina replied as Emma slipped from the wet desk and put her jeans back on, then her boots.

Regina watched as Emma put her red leather jacket on and fixed the disheveled blonde curls. 

"You look like you could use a shower, sheriff Swan." Regina teased. "Why is that?" 

"Wouldn't you know?" Emma retorted in the same teasing tone. 

Regina went back to her seat and sat down, looking up at Emma. 

"Will you be coming over after work to bring me new papers?" She asked, suggestively raising her eyebrow. 

Regina smirked as she rubbed the hickey Emma had left on her neck when she came for the last time and winced. 

"When did you become so eager to work, sheriff?" She questioned as her glance trailed down Emma's body to the top of her desk that still glistened with the blonde's cum. 

Having followed her gaze, Emma leaned against Regina's desk, pulling herself closer to the mayor. 

"I'd say three, maybe four orgasms ago, madame mayor." She responded, smirking. 

"Well, then I'm sure I'll find something for you to do, sheriff." Regina answered in the same teasing tone they'd begun their conversation. 

"Very well, madame mayor. I look forward to it." Emma leaned back from the table, turned from Regina and headed towards the door. 

She was already unlocking the door as the mayor's voice reached her. 

"Sheriff Swan, aren't you forgetting something?" As Emma turned back she saw Regina holding out the sheriff's badge in front of her, smirking mockingly. Rolling her eyes, Emma went back and took the badge from Regina's hand. 

"Madame mayor." She nodded and finally took her leave. 

The mayor watched as the red leather jacket and golden curls disappeared behind the door and when Emma's footsteps down the hall quieted, Regina sat in silence for a few minutes, once again rubbing the hickey Emma had left on her skin. 

She realized how wrong she was to think she could concentrate on her work after she'd fucked Emma. Because now the only thing on her mind was her upcoming evening visit to the sheriff's station. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really into SQ desk sex atm, I'm gonna take it to bed sometime, I promise ;D
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Reviews are appreciated ;)


End file.
